Better Be Better, Eyebrows!
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: "If we ever get to have a match again, you better be better! You got that, Eyebrows?"


**A/N: OK, so, I decided to make a fanfic based from the FIFA World Cup but, this time, this is more different. The star pairing of this fanfic is USUK. Since, I'm pretty much new on the pairing, pardon for any OOCness. I once attempted to write one, I immediately deleted it. Since I'm pretty much new in the rules of the World Cup, there might be false information. Sorry about that. Hope you will like it somehow and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

**Better Be Better, Eyebrows!**

* * *

Because of their second defeat from their match against Uruguay, with the score of 2-1, England is now out of the game.

While the Uruguayan players were celebrating their victory against the English, England's right midfielder and ace, Arthur Kirkland, was wide-eyed when the match was finally over. His eyes were focused on the grassy ground. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Four days prior their match against Uruguay, England lost against Italy, 2-1. He can't believe that just like that, after a short period of time, his team is out.

Arthur tried to keep his sadness, disappointment and disbelief inside his heart. He doesn't want anyone to show his weak side. He needs to stay strong for his team, even if they lost. He then, found himself crying. Realizing this, he quickly wiped his tears when his teammate patted him at the back.

"You did a great job, Arthur," his teammate said. "I know that all of us did our best to win this match."

"Yeah, that's right." Arthur stood up properly as he wrapped his shoulder around his teammate. "Let's go home and win next time."

After saying those words, his teammate nodded and smiled at Arthur, as both of them walked towards the bench where everyone was. Team England still remained strong that even some of them cheered for their next victory.

When the match and the little celebration in the stadium was over, both teams went home. Team England went back to their hotel where they are staying. By coincidence, Arthur has his own hotel room in that hotel thus, he was somewhat separated from his other teammates. Since he was feeling quite tired after the match, he decided to take a quick shower.

As he was preparing his clothes that he was supposed to wear that evening, a buzzing noise was heard inside his shoulder bag. Wondering what it was, the Englishman opened his bag and noticed that it was his cellphone that was buzzing. It seemed that someone was calling him. Not recognizing whose number it was, Arthur decided to answer it out of curiosity.

"Hello?" Arthur began with a usual phone greeting.

_"Hey, Artie! What's up!"_

"Alfred, is that you!?"

_"Who else could it be!?"_

The caller was the forward and the ace of Team USA, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred is a very enthusiastic player and is very cheerful almost all the time although, he can get serious at times, especially during matches. Three days prior, USA won their first match against Ghana with the score of 2-1. It is said in an interview that Alfred claimed that he was the "Hero" of the game, although he wasn't the one who scored for his team. Still, USA is part of the World Cup and their second match has not yet announced.

"Well, I don't know! Probably, some sort of weird stranger who knows my number."

_"Did you just describe me?"_

"Who _is _describing you right now, idiot!?"

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, Artie, what 'cha up to?"_

"Apparently, I am in the middle of preparing my clothes for this evening since I am going to take a shower."

Arthur is actually finished preparing the clothes he is planning to wear but, he is going to take a shower. It's not like he is lying, anyway.

_"Hmm, that so?"_

"Yeah. Is there something you want to talk about?"

_"Yeah but, I can wait that later after you finish your shower."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah! It's not really that much important but, make sure you call me back once you're done, OK?"_

"Sure. Just tell me, how did you get my number?"

_"Ah! About that, a kind teammate of yours who I met two days ago in a mall told me since, you never gave me your number. I was asking for it for the last four years but, you never told me so, I thought this year, I decided to ask someone who is close to you."_

"What did you say!? One of my teammates told you my number!?" Arthur had never thought that one of his teammates betrayed him. Four years ago, when Arthur and Alfred first met each other, Alfred seem to take interest towards Arthur, much to his discomfort and annoyance. During that time, Alfred asked for Arthur's number but, the latter highly denied and turned the American down. After the match, Arthur warned his teammates not to tell his number to Alfred. Although it seemed impossible to happen, Arthur had never thought it did happen after another four years. "Who was it!?"

_"Se-cret~!"_

A laugh was then, heard at the other end, much to Arthur's annoyance.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. I'll call you back when I'm done."

_"Yeah, make sure you do that! And, just for you to know, the number I'm using right now is mine."_

"OK, then. Anyway, bye."

_"Bye~!"_

"And, stop calling me "Artie"!"

_"Come on, man! It fits you!"_

"Of course not, you git!"

But, the American soccer player had already went off at the other line. After two short beeps, Arthur locked his phone and sighed. He grabbed his towel and went straight into the bathroom.

The water droplets that are falling from above slowly cooled down his body. He felt that the stress he had during the match was finally gone. He felt very relaxed right now. He had never thought he had felt this relaxed since, he is always tense. Still, memories of today's match flow into his mind. Remembering every single moment in the game only made him feel depressed. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall.

"This is my fault. I am the reason why we lost the game."

Arthur covered his face as the water droplets continued to fall all over his naked body. He then, felt some sort of warm droplets coming from his eyes. Touching his eyes, he finally realized what these droplets are - and what he is doing.

"I am...crying?"

He wiped away his tears as he tried preventing anymore tears coming out of his eyes. Knowing that an English gentleman never cries, he did his best not to cry. It was the second time he had cried but really, this was never him. He was never a crybaby. He is not a crybaby to begin with. Then, he started to wonder as to why he is crying in the first place. Why would he cry over the fact that his team lost twice? They are only mathematically out of the World Cup not, officially. But then, he shook his head, remembering that he needs to get out since, he is already done.

After taking a shower, he wore casual clothes, white shirt with the Union Jack and blue jeans. He lay on his bed and stared at the clock which is just across his bed. It was 7:30 pm, he read. He then, remembered that he hasn't eaten anything. He also remembered that he needs to call Alfred. As he was about to reach for his phone, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Just for safety, Arthur decided to ask who the knocker was but, he was surprised when he heard the reply.

"It's me, Alfred."

Arthur had never thought that Alfred would find him here. Why is he doing here in the first place? Arthur was planning to call him right now but, for Alfred coming here was very unexpected. Opening the door, Arthur watched as Alfred came inside, holding a plastic bag of sorts. He sat on Arthur's bed as he putted the plastic bag on a small wooden table.

"So, care to tell me what are you doing here?" Arthur crossed his arms as he looked at the American's eyes with annoyance.

"Chill down, Artie!" Alfred grinned while motioning his hands. "I just came here to visit you, that's all!"

"Don't you want to talk about something at the phone?"

"Well, I was planning to but, I thought that I should just talk to you personally."

"Which reminds me, how did you find me here?"

Alfred grinned in response, while doing a peace sign with his hand. Seeing this, Arthur's thick eyebrows narrowed and a red nerve popped at his forehead.

"Did that 'secret teammate' of mine also tell you our address and my room number?"

"Exactly!" Alfred did a thumbs up and stuck out his tongue.

Arthur became even annoyed as he looked at the pose. He sighed as he sat beside the American and crossed his legs. He took a glance on the plastic bag then, looked at Alfred.

"So, what is in that bag?" Arthur pointed at the plastic bag.

"Oh, that is our dinner!" Alfred happily pulled out the contents out of the plastic bag.

There were some Styrofoam food containers, five burgers wrapped in thin white paper of some sort, plastic cups and straws. Looking at the "M" mark at the food containers and the plastic cups, Arthur realized as to where Alfred bought their dinner.

"...Our dinner is from that fast food chain you usually go, right?" Arthur's eye twitched with slight annoyance.

"So, what about it?" Alfred was already eating a hamburger just a few moments ago when Arthur was still guessing as to where their dinner came from.

"Wait a minute, you didn't eat anything an hour ago?"

"Yeah!"

"Why is that?"

"I just want to eat with you, that's all."

Alfred said those words casually then, he continued munching on his hamburger and fries and drinking at his Coke. Arthur was surprised from the American's words. Although it was nothing to be embarrassed about in one's perspective, in Arthur's case, it was unexpected and embarrassing at the same time.

"Y-You probably know that I don't eat that kind of stuff!" Arthur tried to keep his cool as he watched the American soccer player stuffing his mouth with his third hamburger. He had never thought that an amazing player like Alfred would have such an appetite.

Alfred gulped quickly as he exclaimed. "Come on, Artie! This is the 21st century, not the 18th or the 19th! You should give it a try!"

Arthur sighed as he took a hamburger and unwrapped it. "Just this once."

Alfred watched the Englishman slowly eating the hamburger. At his first bite, he looked surprised. He must have been thinking that it tasted kinda good. After the first bite, he slowly ate the hamburger. While eating, the American soccer player noticed some bread crumbs and ketchup sauce at the left end of Arthur's lips.

"For an English gentleman like you would have such a mess is unbelievable, you know!" Alfred pointed at Arthur's left cheek while smiling at him.

At the corner of his eye, Arthur noticed the bread crumbs and ketchup sauce. Embarrassed, he quickly took a tissue to wipe it up when, Alfred's hand stopped him from doing so.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Arthur's face became somewhat pinkish from Alfred's sudden action.

"Why don't 'cha let me handle it?" Alfred wiped the mess at Arthur's lips with his thumb, much to the latter's surprise. "FYI, your face is kinda pink right now."

"Eh?"

Arthur couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Alfred told him that he was blushing. Well, an embarrassed person having a pink face means that he is blushing. Still, Arthur couldn't help but watch Alfred as he licked the bread crumbs and the ketchup with his tongue.

"1-0~!" Alfred winked, smirking at Arthur.

Those words only provoked Arthur, making him blush even more. He narrowed his eyebrows, while hiding the fact that he still feels weird inside.

"Are you trying to fight with me or what!?"

"Nah, that's not what I even mean, dude!"

The two just kept on messing up with each other for a few minutes. It only stopped when Alfred tousled Arthur's hair, much to the latter's surprise.

"Wh-What was that for?" Arthur held his own head, while looking at Alfred with a confused look.

"Let's just say it's my way to say that you and your team did a great job back there!" Alfred grinned as he lay on Arthur's own bed, much to the Englishman's annoyance. "I was kinda disappointed, you know, when you and your team were eliminated and all. Italy's your only hope, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Although, I hate those idiots, I guess, I'm going to put my trust on them."

Arthur hates Team Italy, especially the Vargas Brothers since he lost against them the last time. He can't help it, can he?

"Oh, there's one more thing I want to tell you!"

"What now?"

"If we ever get to have a match again, you better be better! You got that, Eyebrows?"

Alfred showed his fist to Arthur with a wide grin in his face. Arthur was annoyed when Alfred called him by that name but, knowing that he should promise, he raised his fist and bumped on Alfred's.

"By all means, I'll be better than I was before if I'm going to have a match with you. Just don't call me 'Eyebrows'. It annoys me!"

"If that's so then, let me call you 'Artie'!"

"No way!"

"But, I've been calling you 'Artie' ever since I knew your name!"

"I don't care just stop calling me that!"

"That's unfair, man!"

"Like you're the one to talk, you git!"

The two men keep on fighting and arguing for almost three hours about different sorts of things. In the end, Alfred decided to sleep with Arthur because he wants to, much to the latter's disgust. For some reason, for the next 15 minutes, Arthur wasn't able to sleep. He can hear the American snoring softly but, what bothered him is that Alfred is actually hugging him. What's more, he has this weird feeling he is feeling in his chest. He couldn't understand but, he was so tired that he fell asleep.

_"If we ever get to have a match again, you better be better! You got that, Eyebrows?"_

"Yeah, I'm gonna be better than you think I'll be, Al."

From hearing the nickname, Alfred suddenly woke up with surprise. He didn't mishear it. He was sure it was Arthur himself who called him by his nickname. He looked at him, sleeping peacefully. Alfred smiled to himself as he went back to sleep. He is just happy that he was called by his nickname by that person.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this was long. I don't even know what I'm writing and anyway, hope you will like it and sorry for the errors and OOCness of characters.**


End file.
